


5-star customer service

by indemnis



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: Hyungwon is a part timer at an adult toy shop, and Kihyun goes in in search for the new contender of his Best Dildo Award.





	5-star customer service

**Author's Note:**

> because of this [tweet](https://twitter.com/kihyunghyuks/status/960407627841683456) i wrote, i've decided to take the kihyungwon pwp mission into my own hands! this entire fic is 10k words worth of filth, so, uh, join me on my trip to kihyungwon heaven (or hell, your take).

In Hyungwon’s short but fruitful employment as a part-timer in XXX Adult Shop, he’ll be honest and say that he has met one too many interesting characters.

There’s the guy who’s into some ‘Hardcore Stuff’ and almost bought out their collection of whips, cock rings, General Bondage Items like harnesses and handcuffs.

There’s the girl who’s definitely vanilla from the way she had timidly purchased a vibrator and looked very surprised at Hyungwon’s uninterested attitude at her purchase. (And subsequently tried to hit him up, only Hyungwon’s as gay as gay people go.) (On the bright side, at least she now has a vibrator to help her spend her lonely nights.)

There’s also that homeless man who loiters too often outside their shop, not sure if looking for a potential desperate female partner or trying to collect enough money to buy that rabbit lady suit he always stares at. (Regardless, Hyungwon does throw him a few coins after locking up, if anything out of pity, and also because everyone and anyone can have dreams of owning a rabbit lady suit, and Hyungwon should be an enabler as far as his abilities allow him to.)

In conclusion, Hyungwon meets a lot of different people of a variety of backgrounds (yes, that’s what Hyungwon is going to use to address the selection criteria when applying for his future, less-adult-toy-shop-more-actual-adult full time jobs).

(Because there are only so many positive things you can say about your single retail experience in a sex shop.)

So he doesn’t really understand the surprise when a boy that looks about his age strolls into the shop, but he’s surprised all the same. (He suspects the surprise has less to do with his age and more to do with his dashing good looks.) His brown ashy hair is styled as a pleasant kind of messy, and the bells by the door go off as he enters. Hyungwon has to try his best to peel his eyes off him.

Dressed in a t-shirt, a leather jacket, and black skinny jeans, it’s actually almost offensive for him to look so good wearing something so casual.

See, this isn’t typical Hyungwon, but he hasn’t gotten laid for _months_ after his old hook-up decided to go exclusive with someone else, and the boy is what he would call a breath of fresh air.

(After all, you can only beat your meat so many times in a night before it gets boring, and you wish you brought home some toys from your day job.)

He does a low whistle under his breath when the boy turns around, and Hyungwon has a front row seat to his beautiful ass.

He wonders what it’ll feel like as he squeezes it with his long fingers. He breathes heavy.

He turns down the thermostat in an attempt to cool down his burning cheeks, and he taps his fingers on the counter mindlessly.

The customer seems to notice the sound, and turns around. He gives Hyungwon a curious look before nodding his head the slightest bit. He has the prettiest almond-shaped eyes, tall cheekbones and full cheeks.

Hyungwon presses his lips together as he keeps himself in check. ( _No, Hyungwon_ , his rational mind tells him, _it is not okay to jerk yourself off under the counter when the customer is still here, you fucking idiot._ )

Shooting a text to his best friend, Hyungwon tries to breathe evenly as the customer runs his hands across the row of whips and collars.

 **To: Minhyuk  
** Dude there’s this really hot customer in the store

 **From: Minhyuk  
** o_O  
hyungwon we talked abt how desperate u r  
n how dangerous that is

 **To: Minhyuk  
** Ugh I know  
But he just  
Has the nicest ass  
I have ever seen

 **From: Minhyuk  
** highly doubt so

 **To: Minhyuk  
**_[attached: picture_432.jpg]  
_ Correct me if I’m wrong

 **From: Minhyuk  
** no, damn, you right,,,,  
that’s some nice ass

 **To: Minhyuk  
** Right??  
Minhyuk I think I’m gonna do it

 **From: Minhyuk  
** :o  
oh no, do what?

 **To: Minhyuk  
** I’m going to go talk to him

 **From: Minhyuk  
** oh pft  
god forbid u from actually doing ur job  
i thought u were going to press him against the display racks  
n fuck him in the store

 **To: Minhyuk  
** … That is part of the agenda, though I will have to proceed step-by-step

 **From: Minhyuk  
** HYUNGWON NO  
R U SERIOUSLY PLANNING TO FUCK A CUSTOMER RAW IN THE BUTT IN THE SEX SHOP

 **To: Minhyuk  
** I’m planning to seduce said customer  
And fucking him may or may not proceed depending on his thoughts  
And also, why would I fuck him raw  
I literally work in a sex shop  
There’s plenty of lube to go around  
Heck, there’s probably enough to make a pool out of it

 **From: Minhyuk  
** sure  
distract me from the matter at hand with talk of a lube pool

 **To: Minhyuk  
** Minhyuk I’m having a crisis  
You’re supposed to help

 **From: Minhyuk  
** what crisis tho

 **To: Minhyuk  
** The crisis of being faced with the Nicest Ass in the Universe  
And the possibility that I might not be able to tap that  
I’m going to be so upset tonight

 **From: Minhyuk  
** well at least that introduces some variety  
angsty meat beating  
beating meat with tears rolling down my face  
whoever said masturbation is boring would be so wrong

 **To: Minhyuk  
** I’m trying to not have to beat my meat if I get to tap this  
And you’re not being helpful

 **From: Minhyuk  
** well  
what kind of damn help do u want??  
go go go hyungwon!  
tap it well tap it good  
tap that ass just like u should

 **To: Minhyuk  
** Thanks Minhyuk

 **From: Minhyuk  
** cant tell if that was sarcasm

 **To: Minhyuk  
** It is if my Tap the Ass mission has fallen through  
Otherwise  
It would be me thanking you sincerely for your spiritual support

 **From: Minhyuk  
** well  
as much as youre a piece of shit  
i and my gay ass think ure hot  
so if Nice Ass isnt a straightie  
all the chances r yours  
await ur good news

 **To: Minhyuk  
** My gay ass and I*  
But thanks

The customer has angled and perfectly-shaped shoulders, and he looks a bit shorter than Hyungwon. But all Hyungwon can think of is how easy it would be to bend him over the counter right now and make him scream.

Now, Hyungwon doesn’t earn a commission based on how many toys he sells, which probably answers for his less than lukewarm customer service, but this boy is _fine_ and Hyungwon prays upon every Gay Deity above that he isn’t a Full Hetero before sliding out from behind the counter.

He puts on his biggest smile. “Hi, can I help you?”

The boy blinks a few times as Hyungwon sidles closer to him, and his smile is tight as he takes a step backwards. Yikes. Hyungwon is already so desperate and he hasn’t even showed off his cock yet. That would be the epitome of eager, wouldn’t it?

“Uh, I think I’m fine for now. Thanks.”

“Okay, sure, let me know if there’s anything I can help with!”

Hyungwon does this thing where he creeps around, lurks around with a big smile on his face, and okay, maybe subtlety has never been his forte, but it’s so _fucking difficult_ when Hyungwon is so damn horny and this boy looks good enough to eat.

The boy seems to notice the attention, and instead of shying from it, he revels in it, occasionally stealing a quick glance in Hyungwon’s direction and offering a small smile in response to his continuous staring.

After an arduous seven minutes and forty seconds of looking over the boy like a hawk, Hyungwon (and his dick) jumps when the customer beckons for him to come over.

“Hey, uh, if you don’t mind.”

Hyungwon’s eyes may or may not be shining as he bounds over with springs in his soles. “Yes, how can I help?”

“I’m looking for a gift.”

The boy’s smile fades for a split second before he picks it back up. Right, Hyungwon hadn’t really considered the possibility of someone as good-looking as him having a partner, and perhaps having random hook-ups with customer service staff at a sex shop was never even in his options.

“Sure, anything particular in mind?”

The boy blinks, looking a little sheepish. He rubs at his nape, and Hyungwon internally screams at the small pout that forms on his lips. His pretty, pink, thin lips --

His train of thought is stopped abruptly by the boy giggling, and Hyungwon feels himself flail at him all over again.

“A, uh, a dildo.”

Hyungwon blinks, and stares as the customer’s face turns a little red. He chuckles at how embarrassed he is, which is kind of fricking adorable, and internally sighs at his lost chances with Nice Ass.

“Sure. What kinds of sizes are you looking for? They’re all the way over here, if you’ll follow me.”

Hyungwon leads the way, feels the boy trailing behind a little too close for comfort, but Hyungwon can smell his cologne from here, a deep heady scent with a pinch of spice that makes him want to throw himself off the edge of a cliff (and in between his legs).

They reach a whole display of dildos, and Hyungwon pulls a drawer outwards to show more. They’re of various colours and sizes, and he picks one up. “This one’s a bestseller. It vibrates as well.”

Hyungwon clicks the button on the toy and it starts to buzz in his hands, the entire rod bending and twisting in impossible ways. The boy is staring at it, wide-eyed, and Hyungwon wonders if he even knows enough about them, seeing as it’s a gift.

He’s probably one of those people who searched up ‘novelty gifts to make a fool out of your friend at their birthday party’ and settled on buying them a sex toy. That or he’s trying out something new with a partner, and Hyungwon throws himself into despair again. He should stop doing that.

Turning it off, he places it back down on the rack. “This one’s 8 inches. Kind of decent for the length, if I’m honest. It runs on two AA batteries.”

The boy seems to be taking all of this in silently, so Hyungwon shifts awkwardly around him before picking another one up. He curls the straps attached to it around his hand.

“This one’s called a strap-on. I don’t know if the person you’re buying for would need one, but if you’re looking for one for a lesbian couple, this one’s pretty popular.”

Again, silence. Hyungwon is about to hold up another strap-on when the boy looks at his own feet and mumbles a ‘I won’t need a strap-on’.

“What about one with suction cups? So you just attach them to a flat ground, and then you can ride --”

The boy jerks his head up to stare at Hyungwon. “I know what they are.”

Hyungwon blinks a couple of times. “Oh. Okay. Sorry.” He feels his face getting hot. Now he feels a bit rude for assuming the customer’s ignorance. (This is why he doesn’t actually actively talk to any of his customers to pitch a sale -- human interaction is a challenge in and of itself.)

He continues to stand there for another moment, and the boy looks around at the collection, running his fingers across a couple of them. Hyungwon gulps as his short appendages come around to hug the phallic toys. “Anything caught your eye?”

The boy hums, shrugs his shoulders. Hyungwon chews on his lower lip. “Do you know if the person you’re buying for has certain preferences for length? If they’re happy to use a vibrating dildo? Have they used one before?”

Hyungwon feels all the oxygen in him being sucked out as the boy looks up at him with those beautiful doe eyes, and he looks a little nervous.

He plays with the hem of his shirt, and visibly swallows. Hyungwon both tries and doesn’t try to focus on the way his adam’s apple bobs as he does.

Hyungwon raises both his brows as he looks pointedly at the boy.

“It’s, uh. It’s for myself. A gift, for myself. And uh, I’ve used one before.” He presses his lips together. “More than one. Multiple ones. Not simultaneously, I don’t mean, though that wouldn’t be so bad. But I mean -- I don’t --” Runs a hand through his hair, starts rambling because he’s shy. He seems to realise that he’s oversharing, so he sighs as his cheeks are a bright red.

“Length is secondary. A vibrating one would be nice. I’ve never tried one before, though.”

Hyungwon is looking at him, lips slightly apart, dumbfounded, before the boy chuckles breathily, and stares up at him again. “Does it come in a different colour?”

Yeah, alright, Hyungwon wouldn’t exactly call himself a master in analysing signals, but if that isn’t a green light blazing in Nice Ass’ eyes right now, he might as well be blind.

As if on cue, he swipes his tongue over his lower lip, and does this cocky head-to-toe scan of Hyungwon’s entire frame, and licks his lips again. Hyungwon wants to roll his eyes at how disgustingly obvious and cliched that is, but his cock twitches, not letting his brain have any chance to act.

He tries not to stutter, because that would not be cool at all. “I might have some in the backroom. I’ll have to check, though.”

The customer folds his arms across his chest. Hyungwon only really realises how small he is, the top of his head only barely past his shoulders. “Okay. I’ll wait here.”

Was Hyungwon wrong about his signal? Surely _the backroom_ is code name for _I would like to press you against a wall as I fuck you senseless_.

Hyungwon is confused, and frowns in his confusion. “Uh, sure.” He pauses, then observes the boy standing there like he owns the place. Well, he has to put in effort if he wants to get what he wants.

“Would you mind tagging along? I have to make sure you’re in sight just ‘cause I’m the only one here, and if the cashier loses any money, it’s on me.” The customer gives him a long look. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, of course! I just… it’s company policy.”

The boy nods, and doesn’t seem to mind it all that much as Hyungwon thanks him, and they walk to the back room behind the cashier counter, silence engulfing them like a tsunami wave, the boy still dangerously close behind him.

“So, for yourself?”

The customer’s voice rings with obvious amusement. “Yeah. In search of a contender for the Best Dildo Award. So far, the glass one with a handle is my favourite.”

Hyungwon swallows, saliva scraping past his dry throat. “Yeah? That’s interesting.”

It’s _anything_ but interesting. In fact, it’s making Hyungwon very frustrated as he wonders what Nice Ass looks like with a dildo pumping in and out of his undoubtedly beautiful hole. _Ugh_.

Breaking a cold sweat at his own inappropriate thoughts, Hyungwon steps into the back room where he spends most of his lunch breaks watching crappy drama reruns from a tiny television in the corner, racks and racks of toys surrounding the small space that can barely cram three full-bodied males.

Just as he spins around to look at the customer, the door slams shut behind the both of them, and Hyungwon finds his back against a messy arrangement of sexy lingerie, the boy looking up at him with those absolutely stunning eyes. Hyungwon feels his breath getting caught in his throat, and the boy’s gaze traces his entire face.

They’re so close, maybe only a hair’s breadth apart, and Hyungwon can feel his breath on his chin, feel his fingers pushing against his chest. He seems confident.

Maybe it’s how desperate he looks, or maybe his dilated pupils have given him away, but Hyungwon is flustered, and the boy laughs, a sound he makes from deep within his chest.

“I hope I’m not wrong at the way you literally leered at me the whole time in the store front, because this would be really awkward.” His voice is low, and Hyungwon realises his inability to pronounce sibilants, and thinks that’s really fucking adorable.

Hyungwon grins. “I think this bit here is kind of a giveaway.” He gestures plainly to the tent forming in his pants, and the customer hikes an eyebrow, not the slightest bit impressed, and Hyungwon only feels himself caving in even more by the second.

Hyungwon likes the game. The game is part of the fun, the building up of sexual tension until someone finally blows. He never liked it when they conceded too easily; anything less of a challenge for Hyungwon was just a bore.

And as the boy’s eyes glint dangerously, Hyungwon knew he wasn’t so simple, and his cock twitches again, in excitement.

The nerve of the boy to tip his chin and lick a column across Hyungwon’s neck, where he shivers in delight, little sparks spreading all the way to his toes.

His tongue flat against his skin, wet and thick, he teases Hyungwon, soft lips coming to his adam’s apple and he kisses it gently. Hyungwon growls.

“I’m Kihyun, by the way, in case you needed a name to scream.” He says this while his mouth is busy leaving wet smooches on Hyungwon’s neck, and Hyungwon feels like he needs his name on his lips, worded, uttered, _real_. Instead, he opts to put his arms around the boy, and pulls him closer, so close he’s flush against him, so close he can feel his semi-hard in his pants, right atop his own.

“Mine’s Hyungwon,” he answers simply before swooping down and catching Kihyun’s busy lips with his own.

They kiss, and it’s none of the mild teasing and lip-locking, none of the patience to see how this plays out.

Hyungwon puts his hands through Kihyun’s hair and tugs lightly, downright abusing his mouth as he bites on his lower lip aggressively, their teeth hitting together harshly, and Kihyun hisses. But he won’t back down from a fight, steps even closer to Hyungwon than is even possible, and his back bends backwards as he lets Hyungwon kiss him hard.

He’s certain he bruises him, but Kihyun seems to enjoy the rough manhandling, and lets Hyungwon push him so far he almost falls backwards.

They pull away to breathe, a string of saliva connecting their swollen lips, and Hyungwon looks into the boy’s eyes. They seem to sparkle, glisten, and it’s like he’s writing a big fat WELCOME on his face, an invitation that Hyungwon is more than happy to accept.

So he pulls him in again, sucks on his upper lip and lets his tongue into Kihyun’s mouth, tasting mint on him, returning it with a citrusy blast of the lemonade he’s had earlier.

He can’t stop, but he needs to breathe, and he almost lets out a whine when they do stop, Kihyun’s eyebrows hiked up again as he observes him with sheer entertainment, and then he breaks into a smile that steals all of Hyungwon’s breaths away.

“You’re hilarious,” he states, his cheeks stained an alluring shade of red as Hyungwon rolls his eyes, but he’s mildly embarrassed, so he doesn’t know how to properly respond.

Kihyun doesn’t seem to wait for a response as he leans back slightly to gawk over Hyungwon’s whole being, and then he reaches out casually for the zipper in his jeans.

“Uh --”

Kihyun is halfway to a squat when he straightens back up and he tilts his head sideways. He blinks bemusedly, his fingers still attached to Hyungwon’s pants.

Kihyun presses his lips together. “Are we waiting for something I wasn’t aware of?”

Hyungwon’s eyes are wide. “Huh? No, no. We’re not.”

Kihyun throws his head backwards as he guffaws. His eyes turn into crescents, and Hyungwon tries his best to not kiss him again. “You look very lost for someone who’s going to get his dick sucked.”

Hyungwon is completely lost right now, and the spark in Kihyun’s eyes dims by a fraction. “Or, did you not want your dick sucked…?”

 _No, that would be the opposite of what I wouldn’t want you to do_ , Hyungwon feels like saying, but he just ends up standing there, at a loss of words, kind of still in disbelief at how he’s come into work today, like any other day, only to receive a blowjob from a man who has the best ass in the entire world.

Kihyun looks apprehensive now, and Hyungwon is still in shock. Kihyun’s outstretched hand shrinks away, so he does the only thing he can think of, and grabs at his wrist. Kihyun’s eyes are large, staring at him in wonderment, and Hyungwon’s neck is tinted a bright pink.

“Uh, I think I should probably lock up the front. Say we’re out for lunch or something.”

Realisation seeps into Kihyun’s expression, and then he’s guffawing, because Hyungwon is cute, and Kihyun is kind of a dumbass to have not considered them being found fucking in the backroom.

“Okay then, go on and lock the door.” Kihyun pats him lightly on the hip, which is just enough motivation for Hyungwon to peel his eyes away from Kihyun, and he strides out of the backroom with his erection painful between his legs.

His fingers tremble on the brass lock, his gaze shifty as he flips the placard on the front: _Out for lunch, will be back at 4PM!_

Hyungwon sniffs as he scribbles the time on the board. Surely one hour is more than enough for a quickie. His semi-hard erection is telling him that it won’t take a lot for him to come undone.

Wincing as he walks back to the backroom, he’s pleasantly surprised at Kihyun’s top having come off. He’s standing by the racks in just his boxers, a pair that hold his ass perfectly, and Hyungwon bites on the insides of his cheeks.

Kihyun is looking at some very nice collars, fingers dancing over a dildo and some lacy lingerie. Hyungwon gulps when Kihyun puts a particular lacy pair of panties over his crotch area as he looks himself in the mirror, seemingly very satisfied.

“Oh, hey, you’re back.” He catches sight of Hyungwon hovering awkwardly by the door, and chuckles as he drags the taller boy back in. Hyungwon kicks the door close behind him as Kihyun stares at him with his hands at his sides. “Uh, I hope you don’t mind,” he gestures plainly to his half-naked frame, “I just thought you’d appreciate the efficiency. It’s gonna come off anyway, right?”

And then he fucking winks, which makes Hyungwon’s stomach do somersaults, and he just nods dumbly. He more than appreciates it. Kihyun looks _stunning_ , his stomach flat and tight, abdominal muscles straining over his skin as faint lines, and Hyungwon reaches to touch it.

Kihyun doesn’t seem to mind, only laughs lightly, and Hyungwon marvels at how smooth his skin is, and how solid his stomach feels.

“Wow,” is the only thing he manages to say, and Kihyun laughs again, genuine mirth in his voice before he does a 180, and shoves Hyungwon against the door. He grits his teeth, and Hyungwon is not the least intimidated, not when the boy is almost a whole head shorter than he is. He just finds him cute, and very, _very_ dangerous for his heart rate. “You need to stop pushing me against surfaces.”

Kihyun makes a face. “Well, you keep making me wait. I just want to suck your dick. It’s not a tall order.”

Hyungwon sticks out his tongue, because he is actually five years old and then he gesticulates towards his crotch. “Go on ahead, then.”

Kihyun giggles, excited, and squats. He reaches to finally unbuckle Hyungwon’s pants, and then he teases, pulling his zipper down as slowly as is humanly possible, his knuckles brushing along Hyungwon’s clothed erection.

He grins when Hyungwon tries his best to hold back a groan. Hyungwon glares at him darkly, and Kihyun whimpers softly under his gaze, relenting quickly as he fully unzips Hyungwon’s jeans, and tugs at the loops. They fall unceremoniously to his ankles, and Kihyun holds it out for Hyungwon to step out of them.

Hyungwon doesn’t have time to feel shame, because Kihyun tugs at his wrist, and drags him in tow, before throwing him onto the small chair that he sits on during lunch, the one where he’s had to fold his legs so much so that his knees were at eye level.

But he still settles into the tiny space, and spreads his legs when Kihyun strums his fingers on his right knee. The boy seems more than ready, sweeping his fringe back with a hand, and Hyungwon thinks it’s so hot, thinks he’s so casual about sucking some dick, and that he should act just as unbothered to be equally attractive.

That thought process is obsolete immediately when Kihyun pulls Hyungwon’s boxers down, lets them pool at his ankles and reaches for his dick with his bare hands.

Kihyun doesn’t say a word, doesn’t make a sound, doesn’t show approval or disapproval at Hyungwon’s size, just holds onto his cock like he’s made for it, like it was his one mission when coming into the shop.

Hyungwon can’t even feel self-conscious, because it feels so damn _good_.

Just a single touch, and Hyungwon has to already hold back his moans. Indeed, he’s been standing around with a semi-hard for the past half an hour as he and Kihyun exchanged flirtatious looks and lip locking, so it’s not at all difficult to press on all his right buttons.

“Lube?” He manages to ask as he clears his throat, trying his best to not let out a whimper, and Kihyun nods. Hyungwon tilts his chair back to rock on their hind two legs, and reaches out to a row on the frame behind him. Kihyun’s warm hands leave his cock, and Hyungwon uses this time to steady himself.

Pulling over a large bottle of lube, he thrusts it into Kihyun’s hands, and the boy looks at the product in amazement. “I didn’t know they sold lube in such gigantic bottles. Surely there must be about a litre in this thing.”

Hyungwon’s right eye twitches. He’d very much rather have him _use_ the product instead of having a little speech about said product. “You know, sex shop. Everything’s bigger here.”

Wow. Hyungwon really should have thought about that statement before saying that, but it’s too late now, and Kihyun is laughing so hard his face is turning red as he pours out a generous amount of lubricant on his palm.

“You are an idiot,” Kihyun states clearly, and Hyungwon just shrugs, doesn’t know what to say, because he is, and Kihyun sits the bottle beside him carefully before rubbing his palms together.

The warmth of his hands around his erection makes Hyungwon’s inhibitions fly out of the window, and all that talk about holding back his sounds disappear along with them as he lets out the most obscene moan, his whole body squirming as he does.

Kihyun seems pretty happy with himself as he smiles so wide his face might split into two, and Hyungwon slides down the chair as he gives Kihyun more access.

Pumping his erection expertly, Kihyun rubs the flat of his thumb against the head, and Hyungwon throws his head backwards, lolling over the back of the chair as he breathes heavy.

Kihyun’s movements are quick and he exerts pressure in all the right places, squeezing Hyungwon’s erection gently as he sits back on his heels, marvelling at Hyungwon’s expressions, the way his eyes are screwed shut tightly, his hands balled up in fists by the side, his legs spread wider for Kihyun to get closer.

Hyungwon feels himself turning jelly under his touch, the way Kihyun moves his hands up and down his cock, and he looks down at the boy staring right at him, and his face heats up.

Really, he’s literally holding his dick in his hands, and Hyungwon is getting embarrassed at direct eye contact. He opts to stare at Kihyun’s hands, his much smaller hands that barely come around the full girth of his dick, but it’s warm, and he knows what he’s doing, so Hyungwon keens.

He doesn’t hesitate to tease him about it though -- “Your hands are so tiny. Short fingers.”

It’s not a personal attack, but Hyungwon thinks it might sound like one the minute the statement leaves his lips. He’s about to apologise for saying that, when Kihyun just shrugs, and looks at his own hand wrapped around Hyungwon’s cock.

“Well, if it’s not enough, I’ll make up for it with a very good mouth.”

Hyungwon properly Shuts The Hell Up as Kihyun makes good of his promise. He scoots over close to Hyungwon in between his legs. Closing his eyes, the tip of his tongue swipes across the head of Hyungwon’s cock, and the taller boy cries out.

Feeling more confident, Kihyun’s mouth falls open as he takes Hyungwon in readily, the sides of his cheeks coming around Hyungwon’s dick, his tongue flat against the base.

Then he sucks, making crude slurping sounds as his cheeks hollow, and Hyungwon fists his shirt in his hands while he lets out a particularly loud growl.

Kihyun swirls his tongue across the tip, licking away the precum before going down further, half of Hyungwon’s dick in his warm and moist cavity, and he hums in delight, Hyungwon’s thighs shaking as he does.

The arousal that was boiling at the pit of his tummy shoots straight to his dick when Kihyun looks up at him, his eyes veiled by long, fanned-out eyelashes, his cheeks hollowed and pink, his wet fringe that was pushed up sliding down his forehead slowly.

“Fuck.” Hyungwon reaches out his long arms and puts his fingers through Kihyun’s hair, almost rakes his nails into his scalp as the boy just groans, the vibrations of his voice going to Hyungwon’s dick, and he shudders.

Kihyun likes it when Hyungwon tugs at his hair, likes it when he’s slightly rough. He fully moans when Hyungwon sits back up straight and his fingers go to his nipples, and he flicks them easily, Kihyun trembling as Hyungwon pinches them gently.

The tip of Hyungwon’s cock pushes at the back of his throat, Kihyun’s eyes well up with fresh tears, and he feels Hyungwon’s thumb across his cheeks, collecting his tears. He moans when Hyungwon puts his thumb into his mouth, his tongue pink and thick and inviting, and the idea of Hyungwon tasting his tears makes his dick jump.

Fuck, Hyungwon is so _hot_. Kihyun whines deep in his chest and Hyungwon seems to enjoy it, fingers coming back into Kihyun’s hair as he pulls on tighter. Kihyun keens, using his own hands to pump the rest of Hyungwon’s dick that wouldn’t fit into his mouth.

He almost chokes, but it appears that Hyungwon likes it when he does, likes hearing him gag, likes it when tears jump into his eyes, likes that he can barely breathe as he’s too busy having Hyungwon’s cock down his throat.

His hands go to Hyungwon’s balls, then the base of his dick, and he pumps, thumb running across the base vein of his dick, his tongue following the motion. He sucks again, and smiles when Hyungwon sucks in a deep breath.

He tries to breathe through his nose, but he’s sniffly from his tears now, and Hyungwon looks like he’s teetering off the brink of his orgasm. Kihyun would love to grant him his satisfaction, but he also doesn’t want to be found as a headliner for: Boy, 26, Died from Too Intense of a Blowjob.

No way, he’s not even properly fucked yet; it’s not worth it.

He feels before he hears the eagerness in the whine from Hyungwon, as the taller boy tries to get him to take in some more, an unconscious movement as he attempts to skull-fuck him, but Kihyun is having none of that.

Hyungwon looks like an abandoned kitten, his eyes large and pleading, and Kihyun shakes his head sternly. “I’m not fucking dying of suffocation from sucking your dick,” he says matter-of-factly, and Hyungwon seems to remember how he’d held the back of Kihyun’s head as he attempted to thrust into his small mouth, and he reddens.

“Wow, I’m so sorry.”

Kihyun laughs. “Don’t be; it was hot.”

Hyungwon seems to be happy with the compliment, and finds it in himself to lean forward to kiss Kihyun again, the boy moaning into Hyungwon’s lips as the taller boy presses his thumbs against his pink and perky nipples, brushing across them like he didn’t mean to.

Kihyun lets Hyungwon’s lips run down his neck, lets him bite into his flesh, suck on his skin as he gasps, sharp little stings of pain running through him when Hyungwon bites particularly hard.

Hyungwon licks the wounds as he creates them, warm and soothing, and Kihyun falls closer into him.

Just as he’s about to completely lean into the space between Hyungwon’s legs, the taller boy pulls his chin up, and kisses him briefly on the lips.

“How do you want it?”

Kihyun’s eyes gleam. “Hard.”

Hyungwon grins. “Well, hard doesn’t mean raw, so I’ve got to prep that pretty ass of yours. Get up.”

Kihyun feels a tremble running through him at the imperative. He’s never realised just how much he liked to be ordered around. Hyungwon holds him by the wrist, and they both stand, a little shaky on their feet, and they exchange a chuckle as they kiss again.

Swapping their positions, Hyungwon leads Kihyun to the chair that he was just sitting on, and pointing at the chair with his chin, his lower lip jutting out, Hyungwon flings him over. “Kneel on the chair for me.”

And Kihyun listens, obedient, grabs onto the back of the chair as his back is facing Hyungwon. The goosebumps on his arms rise as Hyungwon runs his large palms over his bare back, touching him greedily, pinching his sides a little and laughs when Kihyun squeals. His hands are cold, and Kihyun shivers.

It’s like he’s appreciating the view, and then he disappears. There is a quiet rustling behind him before Hyungwon is back, warmth emanating off his body and onto Kihyun’s naked frame.

He can’t see anything Hyungwon is doing, so he properly jumps when a cold piece is pressed against his throat, and he twists his neck sideways to see Hyungwon buckling up a collar around his neck.

It’s thick, leathery, and truthfully a little restrictive, but Kihyun likes the way it holds, the weight on his skin, anchoring him into some sense of security.

After his ministrations, Hyungwon takes a step back and admires the view. He clicks his tongue in approval. “You look beautiful,” he says quietly before pressing a small kiss on Kihyun’s temple, oblivious to the way Kihyun’s face heats up.

He seems to fall into deeper thoughts as he gapes at Kihyun still kneeling on the chair, and he quickly makes up his mind, and gestures for Kihyun to stand. The boy listens, and is mildly surprised when Hyungwon drags the chair across the room, letting the legs making scraping sounds across the floor.

He finally settles on the location right in front of a full body-view mirror, and Kihyun thinks he knows where this is going. Getting the cue at Hyungwon pointing wordlessly again at the chair, Kihyun climbs back onto the piece of furniture.

The chair is really too small for grown man like him, so only the lower half of his body is covered up by the actual wooden back support of the chair.

“Oh.” Hyungwon is looking at Kihyun from the mirror, sees how bruised his lips are, sees how his neck is littered with his own kisses, and he grins. “I’m just going to get some stuff. I want you naked when I come back.”

Kihyun blinks. It sits a bit strangely with him, because he’s typically a guy who never takes orders from anyone, but in a sexually tense situation like this, he thinks there is nothing more attractive than an arrogant and cocky Hyungwon. So he nods, feeling a little silly, but he doesn’t know how else to respond.

Hyungwon seems to understand some degree of contradiction simmering in him, his confusion at his own sudden compliance, so he kisses him lightly on his nape as a reassurance.

He’s literally just met the man an hour ago -- why does he feel like he could trust him with his damn life?

Kihyun makes well of the time that Hyungwon’s disappeared into some other corner, stands back up and pushes the boxers from his hips, and steps out of them. He stares at his own nudity in the mirror, and imagines Hyungwon behind him, the little frowns and creases in his face as he fucks into Kihyun with the occasional grunt.

Kihyun groans, mewls as he pumps his own erection gently, feels his entire body buzzing with anticipation.

Hyungwon returns quickly, his hands full, and Kihyun hurries to find his place with his knees on the chair, staring blankly at his reflection in the mirror. He tries to look at anywhere but Hyungwon with the large bottle of lube in his left hand and the vibrating dildo that Kihyun had been looking at just now in his right.

Hyungwon gawks at his ass, at how it’s of just the right size, of how curved it is, and as he reaches out to squeeze one of his cheeks, he internally moans at how springy and fleshy it is.

His ass is truly a legend in and of itself, and Hyungwon cannot wait to see how it moves as he grabs it while fucking his hole.

Kihyun bites on his lower lip. Hyungwon’s excitement over his ass makes his heart sing in the strangest possible ways.

Hyungwon smiles. “Now, Mr Kihyun, here at XXX, we do prioritise customer satisfaction. I was wondering if you were interested in a free demo of the product you were looking at?” Hyungwon asks with a cocked eyebrow, his shirt off now, his chest toned, his nipples dusted with a sheen of bronze. Kihyun gulps.

He hadn’t really imagined that the customer-client roles would extend into where they are now, but he’d be a fool to not accept the play.

“Sure.” He doesn’t stutter, because in between all their flirting, Kihyun had always asserted himself as a customer who knew what he wanted. (In this case, his next Best Dildo Award winner.)

Hyungwon grins playfully in the reflection, and Kihyun winces at the squelch from the lube bottle as Hyungwon squeezes out a copious amount, and considers if it’s sufficient by staring at his own palms. He then goes in again with two fingers, coating them with lube generously, and Kihyun stiffens.

“Babe. Relax.” Hyungwon presses his unlubed hand on the small of Kihyun’s back, and Kihyun doesn’t know if it relaxes him or just winds him up some more.

Hyungwon senses his nervousness, and presses yet a few more kisses on the base of his neck, his large hands coming around Kihyun’s waist as he circles the skin there with his thumb softly.

Kihyun sighs, and slots himself into the spaces that Hyungwon has left out for him, and his eyes are slightly hooded when Hyungwon stares at him from the mirror. “Ready?” He asks, his fingers poised before his entrance, and Kihyun nods.

Hyungwon massages his rim, evoking a sharp gasp from Kihyun, the blunt tip of his index finger prodding at his hole. “So pretty,” Hyungwon mumbles as he puts his lips against the back of Kihyun’s neck, and he licks on the skin gently. Kihyun’s hole constricts as he does, and Hyungwon’s breath hitches.

“Fuck. Your hole. Is so fucking pretty. Just like you. Fuck, Kihyun.” He’s leering at him again from behind his shoulder, and he sees Kihyun’s mouth fall open as he stimulates his entrance gently, sees the haze fogging up in his eyes.

Kihyun tries to relax, which is a bit difficult when Hyungwon is staring at him so intensely from behind, but he manages, distracts himself by focusing on Hyungwon’s warm breath on his neck, his thick, heart-shaped lips printed on his skin.

Hyungwon slides his index finger in easy, and Kihyun groans, his head falling back to lie on Hyungwon’s shoulder, and the taller boy supports him, his finger pushing in further and further.

It sits perfectly and completely in Kihyun, and the boy sighs, pushing himself back up to see his unfocused gaze in the mirror, and Hyungwon grinning like a fool behind him.

Hyungwon feels like he should say something smart right about now, but Kihyun looks wrecked with just one finger in, and he’s curious to see what he looks like when Hyungwon’s pounding into him, so he chooses silence, and instead introduces a second finger, poking hesitantly at the rim to see if it would give.

Kihyun grunts, but closes his eyes and creases his eyebrows in an attempt to calm down, and Hyungwon finds him so lovable when he focuses hard on trying to relax. He rewards him with a kiss on the plane between his shoulders, and Kihyun shivers.

The second finger fits in nicely, and Kihyun makes a little chattering sound with his teeth when Hyungwon pushes in, but nothing in or from him opposes the extra width. Hyungwon beams.

Kihyun has his lips slightly apart, and his eyes are hazed, but he blinks some clarity into them, only to be served with Hyungwon’s smug grin, and he feels himself falling back into the fog.

Two fingers lodged in him, Hyungwon pumps. Hesitantly at first, and when Kihyun chews on his lower lip, he speeds up. He scissors, and Kihyun slouches forward when he does, the entire top half of his body hanging out from the chair as he pants lightly, Hyungwon’s fingers grinding deeper into him.

A third finger. Hyungwon introduces it slowly, and then he finds speed along with the other fingers. He twists and turns his wrist, and Kihyun squirms along with his movements, his hole clenching tightly around Hyungwon’s fingers, ignoring the way the taller boy hisses at the tightness.

He sucks him in almost invitingly, and Hyungwon tries not to think about the same heat and the sheer friction around his own dick.

Kihyun writhes in his hold, his moans increasing in pitch and volume, and Hyungwon hasn’t had enough fun. Plus he _did_ offer a demo, so he’s going to serve his request.

Pulling out all three fingers, he laughs as Kihyun slumps further down the chair, whining softly at the emptiness. He’s worked up quite a sweat, perspiration breaking at his forehead as Hyungwon merely chuckles, wipes the lube from his fingers off his own shirt thrown haphazardly on the floor.

“There, there. Patience is a virtue.” Hyungwon picks up the vibrating dildo from a side table where he’d left it, and stares at it curiously. “This one’s a bestseller. Can you believe you’re trying it out in-store?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Hurry the fuck up,” he barks, and Hyungwon almost forgets that he’s a sassy little thing who doesn’t deal with anyone’s bullshit. Chortling, Hyungwon lathers the whole dildo with lube, until it is dripping with the substance, and then he places the tip of the dildo at Kihyun’s entrance.

He then thinks about it for a second. It’s so unfair that his dick is so much less impressive than a dildo’s. It’s not as long, though a little thicker, and it doesn’t _vibrate_. What if Kihyun is disappointed by his cock after being satisfied by a dildo? How does he win a _vibrating cock_?

Kihyun notices his hesitation, and growls at him as he slaps his arm. “What are you doing?”

Hyungwon glowers at him. “Patience is a virtue, we’ve been through this.”

Kihyun snaps. “Not when you have a dick-sized thing prodding against your fucking entrance, it’s not. What are you waiting for?”

Hyungwon doesn’t know how to explain his insecurity about his dick? That’s such a silly thought to have during a hook-up, but also he’s one for inappropriate thoughts during inappropriate moments (which in hindsight wasn’t _that_ bad, because it was his inappropriate thoughts toward a customer that he’s able to tap this ass right now, anyway).

“Talk to me, Hyungwon.”

It’s the first time Kihyun has addressed him by name, and Hyungwon doesn’t know why, but he tells him, despite it sounding really fucking stupid.

“Uh. I’m scared that you won’t be satisfied with my dick after having this amazing thing,” he holds up the toy to show Kihyun in the mirror, “up your ass.”

He half expects Kihyun to fume and to yell at him for ruining the mood, but the boy just laughs, his whole chest laughing with him, his hair bouncing as he shakes from laughter, and Hyungwon doesn’t know why, but he starts laughing too.

“That’s really fucking dumb.”

Hyungwon chuckles. “Yeah, it is.”

Kihyun clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Well. I like all dicks. Real ones, artificial ones, I’ll be happy with all of them. It’s hard to disappoint me when I’m this horny.”

Hyungwon doesn’t know if this constitutes as a consolation, because Kihyun is kind of suggesting that he’s easy to please, and it doesn’t take much to impress him, but it does put his mind to ease.

He positions the toy at his rim again, taking peeks as Kihyun’s hole pulses irregularly, trying to get a grasp on the size of the dildo. He breathes shakily, and Hyungwon kisses the back of his skull softly.

“It’ll be alright, take it slow.”

Kihyun wants to snap at him for being so damn patronising, but the words of encouragement only fills him with motivation, and he slumps onto Hyungwon’s bony frame, lets the taller boy hold him up.

Hyungwon presses his lips against the side of his neck and sucks on the skin gently, Kihyun finally exhaling all the pressure he’s built up and he loosens up considerably.

Hyungwon pushes the dildo in, gapes at Kihyun’s hole eating it up hungrily, the first half of the toy disappearing completely into him. _Fuck_. Hyungwon pulls his free hand away from where they were on Kihyun’s shoulder, and comes around his own dick.

He jerks himself off languidly, even though he’s worked up a whole storm in his brain, muddled from how inviting Kihyun’s pink tiny hole is, and he grunts. Kihyun leans forward, lets Hyungwon inch the dildo deeper into him as his toes curl and his abdominal muscles contract.

Hyungwon smiles in pride as he evokes the breathiest moans from Kihyun, every tiny sound of pleasure he does half mixed with air as he tries to clear his mind, tries to regulate his oxygen intake.

The dildo sits snug in Kihyun, about ¾ in, and Hyungwon grins impishly, his thumb hovering over the button, an oblivious Kihyun still struggling to catch his breath from the size.

“Hey,” Hyungwon whispers against the shell of his ear, “you know how much you’re enjoying this right?”

Kihyun can barely see straight, blinks confusedly. “What do you say we amp this up to another level?”

Kihyun’s answer dies in his throat when Hyungwon presses on the button, and the device comes to life, buzzing with a light tremor that sends tingles all across Kihyun’s nerves. He screams, knuckles white as he holds onto the back of the chair tighter, and Hyungwon looks so happy with himself.

“Fuck. Fuck you, Hyungwon.” He manages to spit out, and Hyungwon seems unbothered, just kisses him on the back of his ear, and Kihyun feels a shiver through his spine.

“Trust me, it only gets better. There’s a reason why it’s a bestseller.” And Kihyun doesn’t know what he does, but the device evolves from a light buzzing to some violent twisting, and Kihyun’s insides turn with it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Tears gather in his eyes as he cries out, the tip of the dildo stimulating him as it swerves and wrenches around, like it’s looking for the spot that would completely annihilate him.

Kihyun wriggles around, like he’s trying to get away from the source of pleasure, because it all feels too much at once, but Hyungwon holds him in place, his grip solid, and Kihyun is forced to be a witness of his own crumbling apart.

Not being at all helpful, Hyungwon reaches forward, his arm around Kihyun’s waist as he holds Kihyun’s hard and leaking erection in his hand. He pumps slowly at first, lavishes in the way Kihyun keens in his hold, how he’s trying to worm his way out, and he grins against his shoulder.

He accelerates, and repeats that with the dildo in his other hand, the toy spearing in and out of Kihyun’s hole mercilessly, the boy yelping with every push Hyungwon serves. He’s so pretty like this, tears rolling down his rosy cheeks, sweat by his hairline, his mouth slightly open as he can’t help himself, his thighs trembling.

“Oh my God. Hyungwon, please.” He begs, which sounds like music to Hyungwon’s ears, and he can tell how close he is, his eyes screwed shut, his ass clenched tightly.

“Mm-mm. Not yet.” Hyungwon licks his earlobe before pulling his hands away, the dildo sliding out of his hole with much ease. Kihyun almost sobs, a heart-wrenching wail leaving his thin lips as Hyungwon is eager to capture them with his own again.

“I want to fuck your pretty little hole, baby.” Hyungwon’s voice is low and elicits a small whine from Kihyun as he presses himself closer to Hyungwon, zaps running across wherever that comes into contact with the taller boy.

Hyungwon’s lips linger on his shoulder, warm breath ghosting over his skin, and Kihyun shudders. All his senses are heightened now, his mouth dry from the wait, and he’s so eager, so desperate to find some sort of release, some degree of liberation.

“Stand up.” Hyungwon steps away from Kihyun, and he’s so much bigger, his lanky frame hovering over Kihyun like a tower. The boy whimpers softly as he stands up, his knees knocking into one another as he rises shakily. Hyungwon offers an arm.

Kihyun takes it, assuming that it’s there as support, but he’s quickly whisked over to the side of the room, where racks and racks of toys and lingerie and leathered products sit. They’re in their respective plastic bags, which makes Kihyun feel a little better to know that they’d at least be easy to clean off -- Kihyun has his priorities straight. (But also, he can be as messy as he likes, and that’s also kind of nice to know.)

The frame is made of cheap metal, cold to the touch and shaky at best, barely balancing the products they carry. Kihyun squeaks as one of the tiers almost give way when he pushes, but Hyungwon apparently has no care for the eventual state of the place, and the possibility that he will have to assemble the pieces back with no instruction manual.

Hyungwon is gone again for a brief moment, a lewd squelching sound telling Kihyun that he’s using up more lube. He appreciates the concern and the tenderness, the fact that Hyungwon doesn’t want to hurt him, but _fuck_ , he just wants his ass pounded without a care in the world.

Kihyun is pushed against one of them, his face full of bullet vibrators as Hyungwon is flush behind him, his bare thighs brushing against the small of his back, and Kihyun can feel the shape of his cock between his legs.

He breathes heavy, Hyungwon’s chest up against his back.

Hyungwon slots his cock in between Kihyun’s thighs and begins to thrust, the hot appendage searing scars between his legs as the smaller boy presses his knees closer together. Hyungwon lets out a guttural groan that goes straight to his erection. He whines.

Hyungwon’s movements are lithe, lazy, even, and Kihyun is in awe at how fluid he moves from place to place, how effortless his actions are as he lifts Kihyun’s knee and plasters it against the rack.

His entire chest flat on the surface, Kihyun grabs onto one of the unstable rods holding the rows together, and heaves.

His cheek is pressed against the metal stand, Hyungwon’s large hand holding him down by the neck, and then back to under his knee, where he forces Kihyun’s legs apart some more. Kihyun has his leg perched on one of the higher rows, like he’s climbing the shelf, and Hyungwon has his cock pressed against his right ass cheek.

Kihyun grinds on Hyungwon’s dick, his ass rubbing desperately against Hyungwon, listens as Hyungwon’s voice starts to break at certain points of his groans.

“Can you just fuck me already?” Kihyun asks raspily, his throat starting to turn sore and his sight blurry, and Hyungwon is taking his own sweet time.

He’s about to voice another disapproval when he feels a sharp tug on his neck, the metal ring pressed against his throat biting into his flesh. He hisses, Hyungwon chuckling near his ear. He can barely speak in coherent sentences, but now he feels like his brain is swimming in a pool of his own delirity, and he feels his breath being cut short.

Hyungwon doesn’t let go, keeps pushing him as his cock slides in and out easily from between Kihyun’s thighs, and the boy struggles to keep his mind straight. He chokes, saliva stuck in his throat, and Hyungwon’s kisses are hot. Kihyun’s dick twitches.

He almost, almost passes out, when Hyungwon lets go, and he inhales, takes in gulps and gulps of oxygen, thankful that he’s still alive. His hands are levelled on the rack, and he breathes in through his nose, his mouth, blinking the tears out of his eyes.

“Fuck, Hyungwon.”

It’s a bit strange how the man, who is technically still a stranger, understands how that turned him on. No remorse in him, Hyungwon sinks his teeth into Kihyun’s shoulder, ignoring the way the muscles tense up, and kisses him. “I know, babe. That was good, wasn’t it?”

Kihyun doesn’t like to show any form of weakness, but Hyungwon was only stating the truth, so he lolls his head behind to lean on Hyungwon, and nods tiredly. “Good. But it’ll be better if I have your cock up my ass, if I’m honest.”

Hyungwon chuckles. “We’re getting close. Slow down, racer boy.” With that, he puckers his beautiful heart-shaped lips and leans forward to kiss Kihyun on the mouth again, the kiss deep and tasteful, but short. Short is good.

Kihyun can hardly wait when Hyungwon pushes him off and positions his cock at his entrance, teasing it lightly as he taps his length on his ass, marvels at how it bounces easily on his fleshy ass, and kisses his nape again.

“Here we go, babe.” His voice husky, Hyungwon’s lips stay on his skin, burning into him, and then he pushes. Kihyun cries, throws his head backwards from sheer exhilaration. Hyungwon’s cock is so hot and thick, and he fills Kihyun up in ways the dildo could never.

Falling flat back on his chest, Kihyun feels Hyungwon holds him by the hips as he thrusts in further, each little surge eliciting tiny yelps from Kihyun.

He pushes in shallow and then pulls out before putting it in again, the short and stuttered movements making Kihyun rock against the metal frame, bringing it with him as he shakes.

Hyungwon’s thumbs are rubbing circles on his skin, soft and gentle, as his ruts are the complete opposite. Kihyun feels his inhalation getting stuck in his airway when Hyungwon pushes in in one fluid motion, and he sits in Kihyun perfectly.

Sure, he’s not as long as the dildo was, and maybe his dick doesn’t vibrate, but it’s almost burning, feverish to the touch, as Kihyun’s walls contract around him.

“Fuck.” Hyungwon mouths against Kihyun’s neck as he pulls out slowly only to thrust back in, and his heart grows full when Kihyun moans, his voice echoing in the tiny backroom that can barely fit the two of them.

He fucks him shallow, then hard, then long, his ruts unrhythmic and erratic. Kihyun doesn’t know what to expect the next time Hyungwon pulls away, finding himself expecting a particularly gentle slide back in when he’s served with a harsh thrust that sends him further onto the rack and closer to the wall.

He’s revelling in the sheer tightness of his hole around Hyungwon, Hyungwon who’s fucking him hard, just like Kihyun had requested, and pairs that up with his own natural and elegant style of fucking, and Kihyun is reduced to a mewling mess.

“Oh God, oh God,” he starts blubbering, and Hyungwon just holds on tighter to him, his blunt fingertips eating into Kihyun’s flesh, and then he shifts his hands.

He moves up his bare torso and finds their way to his chest, and he rolls Kihyun’s nipples between his thumb and index finger, then swipes the flat side of his thumb over it.

Kihyun screams, arches his back as he’s almost completely peeled off the shaky metal frame, and Hyungwon holds him still, his fingers still playing with Kihyun’s pink and aroused nipples, a small flick making the boy’s toes curl.

It’s been a while since Kihyun’s so stimulated, been a while since he’s had a good fuck, and Hyungwon smells lovely, a light spicy scent infused with his sweat. Kihyun keens.

“You feeling okay?” Hyungwon’s voice is gravelly, and Kihyun feels his legs wobble. He tries his best to breathe. “Yeah. More than okay. You feel amazing. Fuck me harder, fuck!”

He lets out a shout as Hyungwon pinches his nipples hard, and his dick is pressed painfully against his abdomen, leaking desperately for a touch.

Hyungwon’s hands leave his bare chest, and Kihyun whimpers softly, but his breath hitches again as Hyungwon tugs on his collar gently, as if trying it out.

“Do you want to go again?” he asks, even though he knows what the answer is, and he kisses Kihyun’s ear gently as he mutters a ‘good boy’ when the smaller boy nods.

So he accedes, pulling harshly on the leather collar and lets Kihyun gag as the ring etches into his flesh, pressing directly on top of his airway.

Kihyun’s hands are clawing at the space in front of him as he struggles to find purchase, find anything that will pull him down to level ground, and Hyungwon’s left hand is on his hip again as he holds him tight before thrusting into him.

Kihyun cries, his whole body shaking as Hyungwon fucks into him quickly, the hand on his hip moving to his ass as he squeezes with all his might, low grunts echoing in his ear.

He tries out a tight slap on his right ass cheek, Kihyun choking as Hyungwon’s grip on his collar intensifies, and he’s certain he sees stars, but Hyungwon’s cock is drilling deeper into him, his ass cheek is positively searing from the slap, and God, he wants to come, so so badly.

Hyungwon seems to notice how close he is, how tears are flowing out, saliva dripping from the sides of his mouth and down his chin, and he’s just so overly stimulated, Hyungwon’s cock moving so ruthlessly, spearing in and out of his hole like he fucking owns it.

He sees a flash of white, spots of red and blue, and then it fades away when Hyungwon releases the hold on the collar, and Kihyun feels like he might have died and come back to life, his dick aching to be touched, and Hyungwon, once again, complies.

A palm on his ass, squeezing it from time to time, Hyungwon stretches out another arm to wrap his long fingers around Kihyun’s dick, smiles when Kihyun almost falls into him, and pumps him quickly, in beat with his own thrusts.

Kihyun feels like a music box being wound up more and more and then more, until he’s about to explode, until he’s at the very end of the twisting and turning, and all it’s waiting for is for the release, for the melodious tunes, for the box to rattle on like it’s out of control.

And as Hyungwon groans deafeningly beside his ear, Kihyun comes undone, releasing all the pent-up tension in him as he spurts out strings and strings of cum on the unopened products, on the metal frame, and he whimpers as he does, his thighs shaking hard, his abs contracting and relaxing as they pulse unsteadily. He wants to close up his legs because his orgasm comes and knocks him over so hard, but Hyungwon has his other hand prying them open, forcing them to remain apart as he continues to fuck into him, his moans growing lower and lower.

And then he, too, comes, into Kihyun, his load hot and sticky, filling him up completely. The rest flows down from his hole and onto the ground, white spots dotting the floor in strange patterns. They ride their highs together, Kihyun biting on his lower lip so hard he almost draws blood, and Hyungwon tightening his grip on Kihyun’s waist.

Blinking himself back into reality, Kihyun remembers where he is, remembers the grey walls of the backroom, remembers tall and handsome Hyungwon unloading into him. His cheeks are flush, his fingers are still experiencing the aftermath of his extremely intense orgasm, and Hyungwon has his chin digging into his shoulder.

They breathe heavy and stay there for a while more, even though the metal frame looks like it’s incapable of holding both their weights. Kihyun isn’t complaining; that was absolutely magnificent.

Hyungwon seems to also return to his senses as he slowly pulls out of Kihyun, winces a little as more drips of cum fall onto the ground, and his entire body is stiff.

“Fuck.” Hyungwon manages to utter in the end, and when Kihyun turns around with swollen lips, neck decorated with hickies, bruises of fingers on his hips, Hyungwon laughs.

Kihyun laughs too, pushes his fringe back from his forehead, and Hyungwon almost growls again at how hot that is.

“I hope you’re happy with our customer service, Sir. Can I take it that you’re going to be checking out the dildo we did a demo on today?”

Kihyun’s left brow hikes. “I will, but it’s not the only thing I’m checking out today.”

Hyungwon grimaces at the horrible attempt to flirt, but Kihyun is saying all of this with a sly smirk on his face, his hole dripping with Hyungwon’s cum, and it’s difficult to find any more ridiculity in their situation.

“You’re the actual worst.” Hyungwon comments casually, and Kihyun shrugs. He feels like they could be friends, if friends gave you the most amazing orgasm you’ve ever experienced in all 26 years of your life. He scurries off to his locker and pulls out a towel from his gym bag and passes it on to Kihyun.

The smaller boy looks up at him, but takes it with a small ‘thank you’ under his breath. Hyungwon smiles at how cute he looks, his doe eyes flashing with hesitance as he wipes himself down. “So did you manage to find the new winner for your Best Dildo Award?”

Kihyun presses his lips together, like he’s considering a legitimate question, and he nods, chews on his bottom lip. Hyungwon notes just how completely fucked out he looks, and then grows smug at how he was the one to do all of this to him.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“So, this one?” He pulls up the dildo he had used on Kihyun just now, and laughs when the boy’s cheeks turn red.

“Eh.” Kihyun says, trying his best to calm his racing heart. The man literally just came in him -- why is he embarrassed _now_? “I found something a little bit better.”

“Oh?” Hyungwon asks, surprised, reaching out for the box of tissue by the television, and pulls out a few sheets to clean himself up. “I don’t remember you having tried out another dildo?”

Kihyun looks up at him with those pretty watery eyes, and Hyungwon feels his dick jump again. “Right. I think it was…” He looks around the room with a wandering gaze, and Hyungwon follows his line of sight, and then it lands on his own crotch. “I think it was this one.”

Kihyun is pointing at his cock.

Hyungwon bursts into laughter, and then Kihyun follows. Hyungwon casually forgets that it’s way past 4PM, and the homeless man by the door is peeking in eagerly, curious as to why the shop isn’t open like it says it would.

They stay there for a few moments, not really saying much, Hyungwon wearing his lube-stained shirt as Kihyun puts on his clothes, and their fingers brush together together as they wipe up the cum and lube on the floor.

It should be kind of embarrassing, but instead Hyungwon finds himself enjoying the company. Kihyun’s hands are warm.

After Kihyun tidies himself up in the bathroom, Hyungwon lingers around him, like he’s waiting for something to happen. Kihyun seems to notice his anticipation and chuckles as he goes on his tippy toes and presses a light kiss on Hyungwon’s lips.

The taller boy smiles.

Ringing up his purchase by the counter, Kihyun pays for the dildo he’s just tried out with a red face, and Hyungwon laughs as he takes the cash. Wordlessly, Kihyun shoots him a wink before leaving the shop. Hyungwon’s eyes are wide when he sees a piece of paper in between two bank notes, and he grins when he sees a string of numbers on it.

_Yoo Kihyun: 03 4218 4966_

_Thank you for today <3 I’ll leave you a 5 star review on Google _

**Author's Note:**

> and now im going to hide in my cave of shame and never write smut for the next 50 years it was nice knowing you guys!  
> ps. always wear condoms when hooking up dont say i didnt leave this disclaimer thanks  
> twt: @kihyunghyuks


End file.
